


【杰西蛇】巷中

by yuanzezeye



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※野战 舔耳 强制 车※有一段很差的打戏🤧
Relationships: Cobra/Jesse (High & Low), 杰西蛇
Kudos: 9





	【杰西蛇】巷中

SWORD地区重归平静，暗潮涌动也渐渐平息，小打小闹却不可避免。即使是山王总长从背后被打闷棍也是会疼的，可惜那群偷袭的混混错误地低估了Cobra战力，被撂倒几个后，还能站起来的那些扶着伙伴飞快地逃跑了，但Cobra也毫无悬念地挂了彩，草率地抬手擦去唇边的血迹，弯腰去拾刚刚顺手丢下的袋子。眼前的光线突然被阻挡，Cobra还未抬头就听到那熟悉的调笑的声音，“我们的山王总长怎么这么狼狈。”“滚。”Cobra晃晃头避开那穿着豹纹外套的男人不安分的手，刚刚被重击过的头还带着隐隐的眩晕感，强撑着干掉了那些喽喽后，即使是他也不想在这种时候惹上麻烦的角色。“这么冷漠，真是让人伤心呢。”擦肩而过时被抓住了手腕，Cobra下意识地扭身一个肘击，带着风声直击Jesse的面部。Jesse往后仰头，握住手臂把Cobra往自己身前一带，攻势被阻，Cobra蹙眉屈膝踹向他的腹部逼他松手后退。Jesse抬起双手晃了晃，“嘿！美人太敏感了，我可没有恶意。”话里的无辜可没有一星半点表现在动作上，Cobra被他握过的手腕还在隐隐作痛，心里本就憋了口气，刚刚被偷袭的旧账也一并加到了Jesse头上，听着对面流氓似的调笑，脸色更阴沉了几分。速战速决吧。Cobra脚底一拧发力冲了出去，在墙壁借力，试图从他身后偷袭，使出自己惯用的眼镜蛇固定。可惜受伤后的身手缺少了往日的敏捷，一击落空，Cobra还来不及在心里暗道一声不妙就被Jesse反扭着胳膊抓着头发按到了墙上。

“在这里怎么样？”Jesse刻意压低的嗓音在Cobra耳边响起，“…你说什么？”Cobra一时没反应过来他指的是什么，奋力挣扎了几下，直到感觉到臀部抵上了那包分量惊人的东西才反应过来，僵住身子不敢再动。“你是动物吗？在这种地方发情。”Cobra从喉咙深处挤出了被威胁的猛兽般低沉的嘶吼。他和这位神出鬼没的男人自那次交手后确实还碰见过几次，两个单身男人喝醉后滚到一起，也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情，但不代表他愿意在这种地方，以这样的姿势被操。

忽视了Cobra凌厉的眼刀，Jesse挺腰贴住他紧翘而富有弹性的臀部蹭了蹭，凑过去舔掉他唇边的血渍却险些被咬，像是面对露出獠牙哈气的不乖猫咪，Jesse轻笑两声也没有生气，只是按住Cobra的手又用力了几分，转而亲吻他的耳垂，舌顺着耳孔滑入，本就敏感少有人触碰的地方被潮湿温热地填满，“嗯…！”从未被开发过的地方骤然传来酥酥麻麻的陌生快感，从脊髓一路窜上，Cobra不自觉地张嘴发出了喘息，察觉后立马咬住了嘴唇，打定了保持沉默的注意。不满足于此，Jesse缓慢地舔弄起他的耳道，咕叽的水声就像直接在Cobra大脑中响起，轻微地吸气都像脑髓被吮吸一空，脆弱的器官仿佛成了另一个性器，他被反扣住的手颤抖着，指甲早已掐入了掌心，头上的压力一轻，接下来响起的是金属碰撞，皮带扣松动的声音。Jesse的手指扣开了他的牙关，“好好舔，不然等会受伤的是你。”Jesse看似温柔的提醒着，他带着茧的手指在Cobra舌面上摩擦，又夹着舌尖扯出玩弄，无法吞咽的唾液顺着颈项流下又被Jesse舔走，戏耍似的用犬齿抵在了他的颈动脉上，奔腾的鲜血留经于此，是旺盛到令他艳羡的生命力。他终于打算结束这漫长的前戏，被含到湿润的手指送进了Cobra的体内，无法抑制的呻吟从他唇间溢出。Jesse的手指带着茧，野蛮得近乎粗暴的开疆扩土着。这不是两人第一次做爱，Jesse轻车熟路地找到了他的敏感点，刚触碰到就感觉身前的人颤抖着，不自觉地往后靠着，翘着臀把他的手指吞得更深，Jesse针对那里按压扩张着，觉得差不多换成了自己的物什挺身而入。很久没碰过男人的地方突然每个褶皱都被撑开填满，“唔…”Cobra无法抑制地仰头发出了呻吟，内壁痉挛似的裹覆着Jesse的性器，像无数小嘴热情地吮吸着，每当他抽出时都热情地挽留着。红色条纹的T恤早被推到了胸口，褐色的小点挺立在胸前期待着男人的爱抚，Jesse不顾挽留抽出性器，在Cobra紧翘的臀上留下暧昧的水渍，饶有兴致地玩弄起了他的乳头，薄薄的乳肉在掌心中被集拢，小点被粗糙的掌心摩擦也带来异样的快感，但后穴的空虚始终让这份快感漂浮在空中，Cobra忍不住开口去催促，进来的话音刚落，就被Jesse握住髋骨狠狠地操弄进去，顶了没几下，就着插入的姿势把他翻了过来。

Cobra裸露的后背撞到了墙上，皮肤多多少少被擦出了血痕，但这些许痛楚比起性器在体内碾压过带来的灭顶快感已经不值一提，颤抖的双腿已经无力支撑自己，劲瘦的大腿被Jesse抬起揽在腰侧，相当于只靠着性器与身体的结合处支撑着自己，他却仍想憋住被顶弄到断断续续的呻吟，Jesse不满地用力挺腰，对准那一点研磨起来，手上却握住了Cobra翘起的性器，快感难以释放的Cobra终于不压抑自己了，连呻吟都带上了隐约的哭腔，捆绑住的双手无力地推拒着，一片混沌的大脑早就失去了思考的能力。“外面有人经过哦，总长大人不会想被围观吧。”Jesse凑近Cobra耳边恶意地提醒着，看着他哽咽着努力试图憋住自己的声音，下身更用力地顶弄着他因为害怕抽搐的内壁，上面却松开了手，任由他的性器淅淅沥沥地吐出精液。随着Jesse在耳边倒数后，他最后一下用力的顶弄，液体被源源不断地灌进了他的体内，因为时间过于漫长，还处于高潮后的颤栗的Cobra甚至产生了自己将会怀孕的错觉。Jesse抚摸着Cobra微鼓的小腹，亲吻上了他的唇。


End file.
